Felix Finis
by Samulet's Luck
Summary: Eden Benelli, Dean Winchester's girlfriend, has suddenly been resurrected. The downfall? Her memories have been wiped of her entire life, hunting and all. Yet, somehow she wakes up in an alleyway and is suddenly she's thrown head-first into danger, hunting and helping out the apocalypse with a boyfriend she doesn't remember. What role does she play? Who wants her dead? Set in S4.


**Opening Notes:** Welcome and thank you for stumbling across this work! Just thought I'd ease you into the brand new Supernatural novel that I'll be starting, because I've finally made a pact with myself that I'll remain committed and get this finished no matter what- so don't worry, this fic will most definitely end! This story starts a quarter-way through Season 4 and stays canon for the better part whilst including AU involvement of Eden Benelli- Dean's girlfriend, who is suddenly brought back from the dead to aid the Winchesters in stopping the apocalypse, minus her previous memories and perhaps getting a little too involved within the danger.

Have a hatred for Mary-Sues? Well, don't panic because this novel does not contain the dreaded original characters that just swallow up the plot and make it all about themselves. Just thought I'd put that out there for you! They'll be a lot of unanswered questions, cliff-hangers and chapters that kick you in the feels or leave you feeling distraught, but please bare with this fic, because I promise you, it'll all be worth it!

I honestly hope you enjoy this- so please review, follow, favourite and PM me anytime- would love to hear from you all!

**Story Details:**

**Title:** _Felix Finis_

**Rating****_: _**_Rated M for violence, gore, language and other adult material/dark themes_

**Spoilers/Warnings:** _Will eventually be spoilers for all seasons. The __story begins at 4x09 __but may include flashbacks or mentions to previous seasons. This is will include relationship and family drama, overprotective Dean and Sam, Eden trying to overcome her past and accept her future- there will be dark material as her story develops, so just a pre-warning!_

**Pairings:** Dean/OFC, Sam/OFC (strictly platonic), mild Sam/Ruby.

**Story Tags:** (Spoilers for future chapters!)- Alternate Universe, Plot Twist, Winchester Girlfriend, Overprotective Dean and Sam, Family/Relationship Feels and Drama, Angst, Fluff, Strong Language, Violence, Gore, Torture, Angel and Bible Lore, Drug Use, Depression, Death.

Would like to give a huge, huge shout out to River Winters and her Castiel/OC fic, which is absolutely fabulous and is honestly my motivation for this and my inspiration for the set up of the following. Please check her out!

It was the drops of tainted rain that woke Eden from her slumber, trailing down her pallid cheeks, a mimic of tears which would undoubtedly fall in the future. Deep set eyes, the colour of rich cognac, slowly prised open, a heavy exhaustion working against her eyelids to keep them closed.

The thundering commotion of revving cars, thumping music and mindless chatter echoed harshly down the alleyway, bouncing over the damp-stoned walls straight into the temples of Eden, who cringed painfully away from the noise.

"Fucking migraines, man." She muttered, voice muted with the hoarseness of not being used, which caused Eden to bend over from her sitting position to cough harshly in the oily fumes of the backstreet.

_Get up, Benelli._

Her head whipped up, gaze sharp in seeking out the person who had just addressed her, fists tightening over her stomach in repressed protection.

_I'm in your head, dumbass. Now up and at 'em. You've got work to do._

Eden paled slightly, biting softly down on her thin bottom lip, anxiety worming its way deep into her stomach.

"Hearing voices? This is a whole new damn flavor of crazy." She murmured, before forcing her knees to bend and her back to straighten.

_You haven't seen anything yet. Now you need to move. We're in danger._

Eden scoffed, tipping her head back slightly to allow the cooling water from the clouds to reduce her temperature.

"We? So you're not me then?"

_I'm Ruby. That's all you need to know, now get out of here before I take over._

"No way in hell, it's my body, so I'm the one calling the shots, jewel. You get me?" She whipped out harshly, a rolling wave of determination and irritation crashing over her speech.

The voice didn't respond.

Smiling with victory, Eden shuffled slowly out of the alleyway mouth, gaze flickering from the left to the right, automatically seeking out danger that always seemed to follow.

_We haven't got time for this. Turn right, three roads forwards, go left, turn right again and get into the attic- we need to help out with Sam and Dean._

"Look lady, I'm not going anywhere and I'm sure as hell not running up into a damn attic until you tell me who this Sam and Dean are. So start talking."

_You really don't remember, do you? At first, I thought you might have been blocking me, granted I'm not in here with consent, but you genuinely don't know who they are._

Eden swallowed roughly, the idea of lost memories with men that she should know, not settling well within the girl. Tapping a nervous beat on her right thigh with a shaky hand, she turned right dubiously, taking quick but cautious steps across the pavement.

"Are we talking family, friends or enemies?"

_You'll see. Can't risk telling you and messing with the memory wipe. Could end badly for you, and more importantly me._

"Well, why would someone get rid of my fucking memories? That's some serious invasive shit." Eden growled into the frigid air, not a soul around to hear the ever-growing anxiousness and anger she expelled.

Turning the final right, Eden stopped before an archaic, dilapidating church with a last faltering step. Large windows of softly stained glass swallowed the crumbling bricks and twisting ivy with a colourful mouth.

_Do I look like a resurrection Einstein? Get in the attic now!_

"Resurrection? What the fuck are you talking about?"

_Go!_

Unhappy at being kept in the dark, Eden stalked forward to the side entrance, door already partially open, beckoning the guests with a suggestive gap, keeping its contents within, secret.

A set of solid, wooden steps stood before her, the heightened roof above indicating that these were indeed the way to the attic.

_They're going to fucking freak when they see you, but try not to panic. Last thing I need is an anxiety attack to deal with._

Eden took to the stairs, heeled boots adding to the eerie effect as she climbed up them further, reaching a closed door which partitioned her from the attic in which she'd been told to find.

Adrenaline made her mouth dry, hand trembling ever so slightly, as it grasped the brass handle and twisted to the right.

_There's gonna be a girl with the two. She's special._

"Aren't we all?" Eden muttered smarmily, pushing forward with a wide arc of wood before stepping in and announcing her presence.

Two men were stood within the wooden orifice of the church, one six foot four inches in height besides a woman with tumbling red locks and innocent wide eyes, and another slightly smaller in stature of about three inches less, located just near the taller, an energy of covetousness exuding him.

_Brothers in case you didn't know._

The giant of a man possessed toned, worked muscles that hid deceptively beneath a low-thread count shirt, soft brown hair hanging just below his ears, slightly slicked back to avoid it getting into the espresso irises that were currently hard with disbelief and horror. Very faint lines of a boy that hand grew up too quickly were set into his tanned skin, but a false downward twitch of his lips showed the true years.

The taller man's mouth opened in the readiness of speech, but the traitorous escape of his voice prevented any words. The shorter, more built male turned his head slightly to look at his brother's face before seeing the expression and whipping violently around on his booted heel.

Firm, chiseled arms were clad in a dark and sturdy leather jacket, marked and softened by constant use. Short, styled hair, lightened brown in colour, blended seamlessly into the shaved stubble that lined his chin and cupid's top lip. Chartreuse shaded eyes, an artist's palette of green were framed with long eyelashes, sharpening the attentive and deducing flicker of his irises.

He was perhaps the most beautiful man Eden had ever seen.

A sudden paleness overcame the shorter male, the muscles in his face slackening with dubiety and incredulity, shaped lips parting to reveal perfectly formed teeth, as his obviously toned chest barely moved with the lack of inhaling.

His brother's hand clamped firmly onto his shoulder, grounding him to the present with a flex of his long fingers.

The traumatic and stupefaction never left either male's face.

The jutting Adam's apple of the shorter bobbed up and down with repressed emotions that failed to be hid on his face.

_Oh good, they got the girl. Now let's go._

"You got the girl. Good, let's go." Eden found herself saying, her gaze never breaking or straying from the fractured and broken one of the emerald-eyed man.

S_orry, going have to hijack the speech on your meat suit for a bit._

"Her face!" The red-headed woman cried out, hands raising slightly as if to protect herself from the sight.

"Fuck you." Eden growled, taking a few more steps forward, eyes whipping to the woman in dissatisfaction before placing them back on the men, a strange tug in her chest stirring the thought to get closer to the shorter one, to press her face into his chest to somehow expel the fear and anxiety she currently felt.

"Ed?" The man choked out, the column of his throat convulsing, irises tortured with horror, as his lips formed the shape of her name with a reluctance that pained her.

For a split second, Eden drowned in the deep, rumbling baritone of the male, crushed velvet flashing to the forefront of her mind before disappearing.

"Who?"

_That's his nickname for you, dumbass. Let me take over for fuck sake._

The taller man flinched, teeth biting down onto the soft muscle of his bottom lip, as his brother shook, shoulders tensing before heaving up, as if to hide himself from the situation.

"Jesus Christ." The shorter man strangled out, bending over slightly, tanned arms wrapping themselves around his stomach, like he was about to unhinge or throw up, Eden couldn't tell.

The unfamiliar feeling to protect, to comfort, to get the _fuck_ over there and help him bubbled up her throat again.

"Try again, it's Ruby, dick." The name alone brought a roar of rage deep from within the phathlo-green man's throat and without even a second to breath, Eden was pinned against the wooden column of the church's structure, cold metal biting the skin of neck, a heavy forearm holding her heaving chest down.

"Get the _fuck _out of her right now or I swear to God, I will force you out of _her _and into that meat-suit you flaunt and severe your head off, you black-eyed son of a bitch." The man's gaze was dark and twisted, pupils swallowing up the colour, jaw clenched in control, knuckles tight and bone white against the knife's handle.

"Holy shit! Are you fucking insane?" Eden spat out, hands trembling as she placed them harshly against the man's chest, trying to push him away.

His black t-shirt was soft, whispering gently, as his muscular chest heaved with strangled breaths. The familiarity of the gesture made her blink in surprise, a niggling in the back of her mind, swearing she'd done this before. The man's eyes slipped shut, agony and loss twisting his shapely lips downwards as the thump of his beating heart slowed.

"Dean. Let her go before you do something you regret. Eden is in there, remember?" The taller male soothed, hand once again placed on the smaller man's tense shoulder.

D_ean, _Eden tried out the name in her mind, unsettled at the sudden peace that swept her body, muscles relaxing, spine slumping against the wood.

"Sam, get the hell off me. Either help or stay out of the damn way."

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a butter knife, as Eden finally placed the names to both males.

_He's got one hell of a fucking attitude. _

"I'm not letting you hurt her, so put the damn knife down now." Sam stated lowly, grip tightening, fingers digging into the jacket, until Dean reluctantly pulled away from Eden, both arm and knife dropping.

Sam's warm gaze locked onto Eden's, silently reassuring her, before turning to the red-headed girl with hands outstretched- a gesture of comfort.

"It's okay. She's here to help." He explained, maroon irises flitting quickly to his brother, almost as if he was waiting for a retort.

"Yeah. Don't be so sure." Dean spat out darkly, refusing to step back out of Eden's personal space, as his grip once again tightened on the wooden handle of the knife.

"We have to hurry." Eden barked, the tone odd and harsh on her palette, as the apparent _Ruby_ stole control of her voice box like before.

"Why?"

_Stubborn asshole._

"Because a demon's coming, big-timer. We can fight later, Dean." His name from Eden's mouth made him flinch ever so slightly, eyelids fluttering against the urge to close them, lean forward and bury his face into her neck.

"Well that's pretty convenient- showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?" The biting tone snagged against Eden's damaged and confused mind, shoving Ruby's influence to the side.

"Listen here, Dean. I have no idea what I'm doing here. I woke up in an abandoned alleyway with a fucking voice in my head calling herself Ruby or some shitty gem like that, telling me to get here and help whoever you two are. To top it the fuck off, she's told me that all my memories have been wiped and that I'm supposed to know you. Give me a break and lose the fucking attitude." Eden lashed out, a tirade of words and emotions spilling out of her mouth, tears burning the retinas of her eyes, forcing the salty water back, as both Dean and Sam faltered slightly, foreheads creasing as their fists clenched.

"You don't remember us?" Sam griped, taking a step forward towards Eden, arm reaching out, fingers brushing the sleeve of her thin cotton jacket, like his touch alone would bring the memories back.

"Ruby's possessing you and you're in control?" The girl with the mahogany hair questioned, head tilting to the side in curiosity, ignoring the look Sam shot her in warning.

"Possessed? We're not in The Exorcist, honey." Eden chuckled, teeth chewing on her lip in amusement, before glancing at Dean, whose gaze had not once wavered from her face. The tormented and anguished mask that weaved within his skin was enough to make Eden look away.

"You gotta' remember us, Ed. You've got to remember me." His voice was throaty and wavering, a breaking of syllables causing any confidence or assurance to his words to disappear.

Eden opened her mouth to speak, but was abruptly cut off by the caution of Sam's voice.

"Dean."

The name was enough to drag his eyes reluctantly away from the girl before him, gaze flitting to his brother before locking onto the white marble statue, thick trails of crimson rolling down the cheeks of the sculpture.

_It's too late. He's fucking here._

"He's here."

Sam gently grabbed the red-head girl's slim arm, maneuvering her towards a closet situated farther across the attic.

"Stay in here and don't move."

"Okay."

_Didn't take much force, weak bitch._

Sam brought his large to the back pocket of his jeans, yanking out a small flask.

"Now's not the time for a fucking sip from a hip-flask, Sam. What's happening?" Eden scolded, missing the silent conversation between the two brothers' and the look they shared.

A tendril of pain shot through her skull causing Eden to stumble backwards, a film of darkness sweeping over her eyes.

"Eden. Talk to me. You okay?" Dean demanded, taking a cautious step forward, cornering her like a wild, wounded animal.

_I'm taking over. _

"No, Sam, you've got to pull him straight away." Her head snapped up, an onyx filter to everything she saw. Dean growled in warning, fist tightening with the urge to send a right hook straight at Ruby, but knowing it'd hurt Eden.. Jesus, he couldn't do that to her.

"Whoa, hold a second." He piped up, admonition coating every letter, shaking his head before even speaking.

"Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going darkside. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die." Sam obediently put the flask back where it was previously situated, as Eden internally staggered, the mention of exorcisms and demons setting her back a mile.

"Demons? Exorcisms? Am I the only one sane here?" Eden choked out, eyes wildly sweeping for an escape away from the crazy, as the door to the attic suddenly flew off the hinges, splinters sprinkling the air with wooden shards.

A middle-aged man stepped forward, donning a crisp suit of black, as he scanned the room, apparent of seeking something out. Sam's hand shot up, towards him, determination tensing the muscles in his face and neck, before the man laughed, the entirety of his eyes coated in a filmy white colour.

"Holy shit." Eden breathed, disbelieving at what she was seeing.

"Far from it, darling. Now, c'mon Sam. That tickled, you don't have the juice to take me on." The man spoke, disappointment colouring his tone, before he flicked his hand to the side, causing Sam to fly backwards, back slamming down onto the wooden floorboards with a loud thwack.

Dean side-stepped, his muscular, leather covered back blocking the aged-man from Eden, promptly lunging forward, the same knife he'd threatened Ruby with, pointed forward in attack.

"Hello again, Dean." The slick, smarmy voice of the male sent shivers up Eden's spine, as he knocked the knife away with a simple twitch of his fingers.

_Get the girl out of the closet and go!_

Eden ignored the words, a deep primal instinct from within, keeping her feet rooted to the ground and near Dean, as if her presence there was enough to stop the man hurting him further.

"Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot- I'm a wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close, in Hell."

Eden felt faint. Hell's real? Exorcisms? Demons? Nausea bubbled up in throat, at the very thought of this stranger called Dean being in a place of bone, blood and fire.

_Get Anna out now or so help me, I'll rip you from the inside out._

"Alistair." Even the name sounded like screams and terror to Eden.

Sam suddenly reared up behind Alistair, knife gleaming softly in the dimming light, before it was planted forcefully into the back of the aged man. The crunching squelch of metal slicing through bone made Eden stumble away, bile rising up her throat and burning her airways. Dean's gaze flickered to hers, the green almost a symbol to go, to turn, run and never look back.

"You're going to have to try a whole lot harder than that, son."

_You're fucking dead meat, Benelli. At least get me another meat suit, so I can get her out of here._

Eden stumbled towards the closet, opening the door haphazardly, blindly reaching for Anna and yanking her out, a sickness still worming itself deep within her stomach. Pushing the red-headed girl in-front, Eden staggered and teetered to the obliterated door, before descending the wooden stairs dangerously.

Eden didn't notice nor feel the desperate grab of Dean's calloused hand missing her upper arm by a mile, before Sam grabbed his brother, gesturing to the stain-glassed window.

"I'm not fucking leaving without Eden, Sam."

"Ruby will keep her safe. She'll be alright. She's got to be alright."

A reassurance to them both.

Alistair wrapped his hand around the wooden hilt of the blade, yanking the metal forcefully from his back, ignoring the sickening sound of shifting flesh in the musty attic.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other once more, long strengthened legs running them towards the window, the softened hue of coloured glass shattering as their muscular bodies collided with it.

They were safe.

For now.

Eden breathed the fresh, frigid air in deeply, trying to quell the acid from her throat so she could perhaps settle her stomach.

_Scarlet Sun Motel, Sunset Room 204. They'll be there. Thanks for the ride, Benelli. You're not so bad._

Before Eden could respond, the cloying and suffocating flavour of sulphur and death coated her throat and mouth, expelling itself from her open mouth as a dark cloud of demonic force before flying towards another back alleyway, leaving Eden feeling almost empty, as the touch of her own skin finally connected to her brain.

"Was I possessed?" She groaned to Anna, her stomach rolling again, before vomit flew up her esophagus and splattering onto the damp concrete outside the church.

"Yes. But you're okay now, Eden. Stay strong and find the Winchesters. I will be okay."

Another girl with prominent cheekbones, lips and dark eyes emerged from the alleyway, sprinted towards the both of them, hand grasping Anna's upper arm and tugging her backwards.

"Go to Sam and Dean right now, Eden. They'll protect your liable ass." The girl bit out, spinning on her heeled foot and jogging to the a running car parked on the opposite side of the church.

"It's a been one hell of a fucking afternoon." Eden muttered, shoving her hands deep into her tight jean pockets, gaze flitting to the church, wondering whether the demon within had already left.

"How about we don't find out?" She murmured to herself once more, a deep yank within her chest, almost like a compass, a sign, pointing her in the right direction.

Towards the Winchesters.

Towards Dean.

**Reviews will make me update sooner- so please, will love you all forever!**


End file.
